1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to connectors with a plurality of terminals.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector of this type is a receptacle connector having first and second terminal groups, a body in which the first and second terminal groups are arrayed in lines flush with each other, and a conductive shield case for covering the body, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-277497. The first terminal group complies with the USB 3.0 standards, and the second terminal group complies with the USB 2.0 standards. The first terminal group has a TX− signal terminal, a TX+ signal terminal, a GND terminal, an RX− signal terminal, and an RX+ signal terminal arrayed in a line in this order.